


A scientific bond

by Word_for_word



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_for_word/pseuds/Word_for_word
Summary: Amelia just escaped from a problematic relationship and moved to California where she works in a lab. Anya came all the way from Russia to work on a cure with an obnoxiously loud scientist.





	A scientific bond

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the Rusame secret santa exchange on tumblr. this is my gift for "Pollylittlehigher-littlelower"  
> I used the "nyotalia au" and "two scientists working on the same thing" prompts.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

 

The sun was too bright, even with her sunglasses on she could feel the light burning her eyes. She grimaced and tried to stay on the shady part of the street, but at 12pm in California, there is no shady part of the street. She hated this place, she much preferred her home back in Vermont, but she came to California to get away from her an old… problem. Scenes flashed in her mind and she shook her head, focusing on the present. _First food, then I can have random flashbacks in the middle of the street_. She had spent the morning grading tests from the course she taught at the local university. While she liked her job, she didn’t particularly enjoy teaching classes, having a hundred or so students watching her every move wasn’t very pleasant. The lab which she was headed towards was her safe place, sterile and clean, quiet aside from quiet words and machines whirring.

As she entered the hope of a quiet afternoon was shattered just like the test tube that narrowly missed her face and instead hit the wall near her just as she started crossing the threshold. _I hope that didn’t hold anything problematic_ the label was soggy with the contents of the container, the ink running and illegible. She sighed and walked into the room properly, passing the entryway and going to watch the commotion. “what do you mean it doesn’t matter?! There are people dying!” she heard Francis, one of the scientists who worked at the lab, shout. _Ugh why does he have to be so loud?_ She closed her eyes, wishing this argument would end, but when she opened them the argument was still happening. “Let them waste their time finding a cure, my time is devoted to more important things” a voice said, the person speaking hidden by a shelf. The voice was calm, but Amelia couldn’t recognize it.

  _Was someone new hired? Why did no one tell me?_ Walking around the shelf she had to stop and stare, arguing with Francis was the coldest beauty Amelia had ever seen. Her face was sharp, her eyes a frozen violet. The argument was escalating quickly and Amelia knew she had to step in, although she would have far preferred to stand and stare at the woman. “why exactly are beakers being thrown around? I’m sure you’re aware that that is not standard safe behavior in the lab” she said, eyes widening when she noticed the broken microscope. “I’m so sorry Amelia! I just needed to check something under her microscope an-“ Francis started before the mystery woman cut him off “I was not aware that just because this lab focuses on Pathology everyone here had to be so annoying, like a cold.” She smiled as she spoke, her words sharp although without much bite. _Oh god why did I intervene_ “well, Francis there is a full shelf of microscopes right behind you, it would take you exactly five seconds to get your own one. And anyways, your work station should have its own microscope” Amelia spoke with a bored tone, _I have work to do, and I still need to meet that chemist from Europe who was to work with her on the cure for-_ her thoughts were cut off as she suddenly realized, this woman was the chemist with the 101 awards she had gotten bored looking through. _Shit_

“Dr. Jones I assume?” the woman suddenly spoke, disrupting Amelia’s spiraling train of thought. “YES! er, I mean yes, that is me. But please, call me Amelia” Amelia said with a smile, holding her _gloveless_ hand out. “hm. As long as we are working together, I should assume we must be on a first name basis” the woman drawled, her eyes unreadable. “my name is Dr. Anya Braginski” Amelia grimaced, the woman’s _Anya’s_ tone as sharp as a knife. With as much warmth as she could muster Amelia said “well, welcome to the lab, let me show you around and introduce you to everyone!” “no. I have no need for that” Anya said. “I will only be here for the duration of the time needed to develop a cure. I do not look foreword to spending time with anyone in this lab, as this disease is spread by sin” turning she stalked out of the lab and into Amelia’s office, leaving her microscope, the object of the argument, in pieces on the ground. Amelia sighed, and with a grateful smile at Francis who was picking up the pieces and cleaning up the station, she followed the woman into her office _sure why don’t you just invite yourself in_ her smile was quickly melting into a scowl, and the day was turning from bad to worse. 

            Working with the quiet woman was to say the least, awkward, Amelia simply couldn’t place her accent, and she worked with the fluidity of practiced movements, knowing how to use machines that weren’t even available to private labs yet. She was… Amelia’s vocabulary simply didn’t have a word to describe the woman. _Breathtaking, beautiful, gorgeous_ A voice in her brain supplied. _No Amelia, don’t let yourself be distracted, you don’t see women that way, it would be ridiculous to think this_ even as she repeated the words to herself, she couldn’t stop the butterflies stirring in her stomach.

So distracted arguing with herself silently, Amelia didn’t notice the pale woman watching her from the corner of her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. **I wonder if she knows she mouths what she’s thinking** Anya let out a ghost of chuckle, dead before it escaped her lips, but still trying to make an effort. Setting the tray of test tube to cool and finish separating the liquid inside of them, she lifted her hand, hesitating, then tapped Amelia on her shoulder.

            With a cry of alarm Amelia jumped and dropped the _thankfully_ empty beaker on the ground _why does she have to just come up behind me like that_ her reacting elicited a raised eyebrow from Anya ‘what does she have to be so scared of’ she thought to herself, making a mental not to only approach Amelia from the front from then on. A shaky smile graced her lips, disappearing like a petal caught in the wind. She turned and shoved her shaking hands into her pockets, but she couldn’t do much to hide the trembles that wracked her body. “are you cold подсолнух?” there was a moment of silence, and Amelia could tell that Anya was holding her breath. “what does that mean?” Amelia laughed, her smile as sunny as the sky outside. Anya gave a small smile, barley there, a ghost on a snowy blanket of snow. Silently she turned and left the lab, then walked straight into a wall. “блин со взбитыми сливками” Anya hurriedly looked around to make sure no one saw her, then speed-walked down the hallway towards one of the cooling facilities, where they stored the chemicals and materials that needed to be in sub-zero temperatures.

            Amelia smile was a refreshing glass of water during a drought to all those surrounding her, it was one of her signature smiles, one that reached her eyes and shone as brightly as the sun. for once, when she walked home, she didn’t shy away from people who walked alongside her, little did Anya know but Amelia had taken on Russian as a third language when she was young, she had fallen in love with it after she heard it for the first time from a girl at her summer camp when she was 10. Her steps were sure and carried a small bounce to them as she walked. Opening the gate to her building, she up the stairs towards her apartment when a firm hand closed over her shoulder _this weight is too familiar_. She prayed that it was just one of her neighbors, and she was just being paranoid, but as she spun around, she was confronted with a horrible reality, one that had come back from the grave to haunt her.

 

Anya

She arrived at her rented apartment late, she had gotten lost in the city _again… why do they have to overly complicate the roads here?_ She shut the door with her hip, her hands full of groceries. A ding came from her bedroom, and she rushed to her laptop, dropping her bags haphazardly _good thing I didn’t have any breakables in there_. She opened the screen and hurried to accept the video call. Two familiar faces appeared in the screen, terrible lag distorting them, but they were still clear and Anya felt herself relax just a little more. Her little siblings, Mikhail and Nikolai, both squinted at the screen. She gave a little giggle at the state of their home back in Moscow, from the little she could see from the screen, every available surface was covered in plates and various dirty dishes. “Anya come home, the house is practically falling apart and Nikolai shrunk my favorite shirt in the laundry!” Mikhail whined, Nikolai’s response was too cut up by the problematic connection for Anya to be able to understand him, but she could tell he was sulking. “Mik you have to learn to take care of yourself at some point, and I’ll be home soon, just you wait” he smiled at her, and started to say something, but then the electricity cut off. _Nononono not now!_ It was difficult enough to talk to her siblings because of the 11-hour time difference without having to deal with technological issues.

            Holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder, she called the landlord and explained that the electricity had gone off _again_. to say she was pissed would be an understatement. Walking down the stairs two at a time towards the electricity box, the fat man drawled in her ear about rain and wet wires _has he looked outside? The sky is as clear as it gets._ Looking down as to not slip on the steep steps she bumped into someone, luckily catching their, _her_ , arm before they both fell.

 “Amelia?” she gasped, the woman before her looked like the cheerful woman she had met this morning, but the figure in front of her sported a bruise right underneath her right eye, which was filled with fear.

“Anya!” 

“what happened to you?” Anya exclaimed

“it’s… it’s a long story… you shouldn’t be here”

“I live here”

“oh…-” Amelia seemed to be about to say something else, but a figure came up behind her

“there you are, what’s taking you so long sweet cake?” a booming voice came from the man, his arm snaking around Amelia’s stomach possessively.  Amelia’s eyes were filled with terror and tears, it didn’t take much for Anya to make the connection between Amelia’s fear, bruise and the man. A rage so fierce rose in her _I just met her, there is no reason to get involved_ a rational part of her brain rationalized, but the blood rushing in her ears drowned the voice out.

“get your hands off her” she growled, but the man just laughed. She backed up to the nearest hallway, away from the stairs, and he followed, smug, sure she was retreating.

“there there darlin’ no need to get yourself worked up, see? Your body knows I’d wi-“ she cut him off with a kick to his stomach before he had the chance to finish his sentence. He crumpled into himself and she used the chance to kiss her knee to his face. There was a sound of crunching bone and he made a strangled noise of pain before he fainted. Amelia, who was stood hugging her arms at the end of the hallway, edged her way forward, to look at the collapsed mammoth of a male, sprawled across the ground, then fell into Anya’s arms, trying to hold in tears. _What do I do what do I do??? I’m not good at comforting people…_ Anya panicked internally.

 

Amelia

            It was so embarrassing, she had frozen up when she saw chad, and he had managed to hit her before she snapped out of the daze seeing him again had put her in. _no, enough, I’m not going to think about this for a while_. Trying to bring herself back to the present, she looked at her surroundings, gray sofa, baby blue walls, a kettle whistling in the kitchen, and a mug of hot tea being put in her hands. The warmth was enough to bring her fully back to reality. _Right Anya knocked Chad out, then called the police, they asked me questions._ Anya was looking up at her, worrying her lip, _her eyes are so beautiful, and her skin looks so soft, I need to feel it_. still slightly dazed she placed her hand on Anya’s cheek, “so soft” she murmured, her eyes drooping. “rest little sunflower, you are safe now” were the last things she heard as she drifted into sleep. No nightmares plagued her that night, for the first time she felt safe. She woke up in the middle of the night, wrapped by Anya’s arms, who fell asleep holding her. She knew she would have to explain everything to Anya in the morning, but she felt too at peace to worry, and when she fell asleep again, she was smiling.


End file.
